roarcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
Why You Should Join The Fight
RoarCraft is a strict RPG world with strict rules and factors that set it apart from other Servers making an entirely new game out of the MC platform which is a combination of Evony , Mount and blade warband , Age Of Empires , Dragon Age and the very best of Minecraft. Some of these features that set RoarCraft apart from other servers include its: No Teleport System – A system designed to make the realms more lifelike creating more encounters between players as they travel, the need to travel and establish yourself with neighbors as you create alliances to better your safety, the risk factors of travelling that were present in medieval times such as the possibilities of bandits or enemy war parties and most importantly a driving force behind players to go out of their comfort zones to find new trading partners rare items or opportunities to expand your lands, wealth or standing in the realm. Families Houses (Houses) – a feature added to reinforce a forgot rule of survival, Safety in numbers, push players to make difficult decisions such as alliances war or joining houses with those you cannot trust, create new friendships between players that would otherwise go their own separate ways by themselves and live out their minecraft days hiding from groups of others, bring back the two most important elements of multiplayer teamwork and rivalry, throw players into an immersive world of politics and management of lands and armies, Extend players trust for other players which has been brutally killed after their experiences on other servers of being robbed and or murdered as they trust all their possessions in their home, keep, fortress or even castle with the other members of your houses family who you may have met when you first initially joined the server and are still a complete stranger to you and finaly show players that in this land one person, their sword, and their word can topple mountains and armies but that same person with their family and their resources behind their back can topple even the greatest empires and have already done so in the past. One Life (Hardcore World Type) – the one life system has been implemented to remind players that walking over a thin stretch of rock above a pool of lava or skirting across narrow passageways at heights where the fall would kill you or even strapping on armor and riding into battle are all very life threatening and are not things to be taken lightly so why should it happen in minecraft?, the one life system however does not mean that once you are killed you are permabanned from the server it just means that your character is now dead and if they were not part of a house then their possession and home are likely gone and will need to be reclaimed however if the player was part of a house then all they need to do is reapply to our staff with a new back story and character who were somehow related to the recently deceased and then talk about how you have now come to the land to claim the inheritance they have left for you, however if you are a wandering sword and have no house then you will need to reapply however you want, you can be a relative friend or a complete different person of a different race, it doesn’t matter because there is nothing for you to inherit (a fresh start so to say). Limitations on Diamonds (yeah tough luck) – by putting a limitation on diamonds new players to the server won’t feel overwhelmed as they step into their new environment just to see a bleak landscape of hard hitting diamond armored over powered blood hounds running them down for their starting equipment, limitation on diamonds also means hackers have one of their biggest cheats removed from them, also we the staff of RoarCraft really dislike Diamonds because of the way they look and their historical context (who wore diamond armor into battle ever?) however despite this “hatred” for diamonds we understand that they are considered essential by some people for long term survival in a ‘one life’ world and that is why they have been limited meaning they are impossible to mine (because all diamonds have been removed from the ground) and can only be purchased in certain locations scattered across the vast map, please note though, diamond armor is not the best in game as special items and equipment can be found scattered across the realms, for instance the best set of armor in the realms is Adalric’s set otherwise known as Adalric’s relics and is a set of golden armor not diamond. Detailed Backstories – Detailed backstories allow us the staff to only let in the best applicants to create a community where everyone is dedicated to the server and we can weed out the 70% of minecraft players who unlike us are little children who enjoy building rainbows out of wool and spamming for operator positions'' "spammers waisting our time all the time" - Adalric'', please note RoarCraft is a server for mature players, this does not mean there is an age limit but we mainly cater to adults and teenagers if you are twelve or under you are expected to like everyone else maintain character throughout your journeys in the realms, maintain maturity and most importantly follow the rules like everyone else that means keeping to the required medieval/fabled builds aka NO rainbow wool structures. '''Also please remember that back stories are not fixed and will grow overtime as you progress through the server and can even become the history of your forefathers the creators of your house if you are to die and reapply as the son or daughter of this great hero on the other hand please know that back stories are also important because if we the staff believe you have not put in enough effort into your backstory then you will be denied access from the realms '''FOREVER '''however if you create an excellent backstory and update it frequently then it will very much help later on if you ever decide to take the next step and become a royal house and start your conquest or battle for the crown as all royal houses require a deep rich history and a deep rich back to go with it. '''To Take Into Consideration – staff try to have very little input into the direction of the realms (apart from the occasional disruptions caused by Adalric our boss and the admin) and due to this the realms and their current landscapes, hierarchy and resources are all subject to change as players modify their environment and create and destroy existing factors of the society pushing the current systems of the realms into history.